


Why are the beads blue?

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Toys, for a case but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is reminded of something from long ago on a case a client brings him.  It also reminds him of something he just purchased for him and John to try in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are the beads blue?

**Author's Note:**

> For SMUT SUNDAY for the Granada Watchalong crew and the conversation that happened during that (you guys knows of what I speak!) Thank you to snogbox1 & kayjaykayme for help in the editing. This is what happens when you write at 1am. You guys rock!

Some cases were tough to crack, some required trips into the mind palace. John never questioned Sherlock’s methods usually, that is until they interrupted their regular dynamic.  A blue jewel had been stolen from a private family collection and the entire thing had vexed Sherlock.  The young girl had called the jewel the Blue Carbuncle and it was just absurd as the history she had told about it. Sherlock had almost dismissed the case entirely until he had seen a picture of the jewel and learned it had been stolen from a locked room with only one key and the key had been out of the country when the theft had occurred.  It was barely a four, but the family went way back with the Holmes’ and both mummy and Mycroft insisted.  In fact, it wasn’t until he had seen the picture that he’d become more intrigued, because he remembered actually seeing the jewel in person when he was a teenager when his mother was trying to get him to court the young lady that now sat in front of him.  He hadn’t said much, just nodded and hummed here and there, but John had assured the young lady they would look into the case for her.

Once she had left, Sherlock had risen from his chair, sped to his bedroom and changed into some more comfortable clothing, his pyjamas and light blue dressing gown.  John shook his head as he plopped down on the sofa and took up his thinking pose.  John strolled over to the couch and bent forward, leaving a kiss on his forehead and a ruffle to his curls.

He of course had it solved before John had even left the flat for work but he had more important things to think about. His mind had travelled back to a conversation he and John had had a few weeks back, about spicing up their sex life with toys.  Sherlock of course had done extensive research on all the different choices there were and decided on a set of anal beads that as fate would have it, were the same colour of the missing jewel.  It also happened that he had ordered a set of said beads and the recommended lube that went with them and since he had several hours to entertain himself, he thought he may as well give the new toy a try.  He was rather curious to see how it worked.

He rose from the sofa, made sure to look the door to the flat and disappeared down the hallway to their bedroom.  He rummaged in the back of the wardrobe, pulling the nondescript box he had hidden from John when it had shown up last week.  He hadn’t been sure how to approach the topic but he figured if he had firsthand experience with how it worked then maybe it wouldn’t be hard to introduce it into their next session.

He looked at the clock and decided he had plenty of time, John had a shift until three this afternoon and it was only half ten, plenty of time to get acquainted with the new toy. He pulled the toy from the box, unwrapped it and read over the instructions:

_These beads are designed to take advantage of the pleasant sensations that can occur as your sphincter muscles open and close around a series of small round objects. When withdrawn at the peak of orgasm, you may experience an erotic thrill unlike any other._  
  
_Slather on your favorite lube, and ease in the tip of the Anal Beads as slowly as your comfort level requires! And when you’re ready, push the Anal Beads in further, one by one._

_Anal Beads are a great way to achieve amazing prostate stimulation, and to work in fun penetrative anal play – whether you’re having a great time solo or with a partner! Since the string of beads is so long and so satisfying, you’ll be able to make this sex toy’s pleasure last!_  
  
_Beads measure 10 1/2" in length. Largest Bead is 1" in diameter graduating to a smidge larger than 1/4"being the smallest bead._

Seemed easy enough, he took them into the loo for a thorough washing and grabbed a few flannels just in case he made a mess.  He grabbed the lube and returned the bedroom and silently stripped, dropping his clothes to the floor and crawling onto the bed. He cupped the beads in his hands to warm them and placed the tube of lube under his thigh to warm it, body heat always did the trick and he was getting excited.

It wasn’t often he’d gotten like this but when he saw the picture of the jewel today, it made him remember the set of beads he purchased and he couldn’t think of a better time now than to try them.

He was ready, he grabbed the lube and smeared a good bit across the first few beads and his fingers.  He began with his fingers, teasing himself open while taking deep breaths and imaging it was John. Once he felt lose enough, the first three of the ten beads popped in easily.  They weren’t uncomfortable, they just felt weird and it took a bit of getting used to.  The fourth and fifth bead took longer to ease in and a considerable amount of lube.

Sherlock glanced at the clock, it was half eleven, an hour had already past, no matter, he could finish the other five no problem and be finished and cleaned up before John returned home.

Six, seven and eight took is breath away and required patience and measured amounts of deep breaths.  He had shifted and OH the sparks that flew through him, that was unexpected, but he still had two more.  

His phone buzzed and he ignored it.  He really shouldn’t have because it was John informing him he was on his way home, the clinic didn’t need him after all and maybe they could wrap this case up, and then enjoy the rest of their day however they saw fit.  John wasn’t surprised that his text went ignored so he just continued home clueless to what he would find once he arrived.

It had taken the half hour John had endured to arrive home for Sherlock to slip bead nine and ten in and when John called as he walked through the door, he was surprised at the undignified squeak Sherlock answered him with.  John raced back to the bed room.

“Are you ok? What… are those anal beads?” he asked as he saw the ring resting flush against Sherlock’s plush arse.

“John, I think we both… ahh … know that answer… oh my God you have to do something, this is intense.  I feel like I’m going to burst.”

John looked at him and chuckled, “well you do look like you’re in dire need of release, I won’t lie, your cock is straining and you are stretched so wide, I think I could pop those from your arse and fuck you something proper, though I don’t know if you really deserve that.  I mean why would you do this without me?”

“W-w-wanted to see if it was w-w-worth it before wasting our t-t-time.” He stuttered.

“And what did you discover?” John asked leaning against the door frame.

“Very w-w-worth it, if you help me out and fuck me senseless once you get these damn things out of me.”

“And what if you come whilst I remove them?”  John asked

“Then you can punish me by fucking me good and hard regardless.”

John crossed the bedroom and pulled his jumper off and unbuckled his belt but left his flies intact for now.  “Sounds like a win/win situation for me.”

“Please John,” Sherlock whined.  

“How can I refuse that?” he asked, crawling onto the bed and mouthing at Sherlock’s flushed cock while pulling at the ring simultaneously.

Sherlock’s back arched of the mattress, “fucking hell John!” he cried.

“This was your idea; I’m just giving you what you wanted.”  He smirked, tugging on the ring again lightly.  “Now the question is, do I drag this out or pull them out swiftly?”

Sherlock began to answer, but John leaned forward and shushed him. “It’s my decision, but first I think I need to be rid of these trousers and pants so I can take care of you properly once I remove these beads.”

Sherlock nodded wordlessly and John undid his flies and kicked his jeans off.  He settled between Sherlock’s legs and mouthed at his erection as he began to pull the beads one by one from his body.  “Christ Sherlock, look at you, all ready for me.”  He marveled as he crawled up his body and grabbed the tube of lube and slicked his own erection.

He didn’t bother being gentle, he knew exactly what Sherlock wanted.  He started out fast and hard and was pleased at the response of Sherlock’s moans and begs. He pulled his hips up and brushed across his prostate twice and Sherlock’s body was jerking, strings of come pulsing from his untouched cock.

John thrust three more times erratically until he stilled and spilled deep into Sherlock and slumping on top of him.  He chuckled.  “Do not think it eludes me that those beads happen to be the same colour of that damn gem you were asked about this morning,”

“It was coincidence really, well maybe a subconscious choice when I ordered them a week ago, but as far as the case goes, it’s simple, the girl, being the only one had the key, removed it and took it with her. I texted Lestrade its most likely whereabouts and thought I’d try these out instead of shooting the wall.”

John smiled.  “Not quite what I expected to come home to, but I could get used to it,”

“Then you approve and aren’t upset with me?” Sherlock questioned.

“Maybe a little upset that you started without me causing me to miss out on most of the preparation, but I imagine we can do that bit again soon.”

“Mmm, I have no arguments there.”  Sherlock agreed, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
